


Nightmare

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Arachne - Freeform, Arachnophobia, But you can’t really blame her on that one, Charmspeak, Comfort, Cute Piper, Demigods, F/F, Memories, Microfic, Nightmare, Oneshot, PJO, Pipabeth - Freeform, Piper is the best girlfriend ever, Piper x Annabeth, Post Series, Short Story, Sleep, Waking Up, bad memories, hof, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As Annabeth has one of the nightmares from her childhood, Piper is there to comfort her.





	Nightmare

_Darkness._

_All she saw was darkness as she laid paralyzed in her bed, wanting this all to end._

_Tiny legs crawling all over her sensitive flesh, bites all over her body._

_Pain, so much pain._

_She couldn’t move, couldn’t ask for help._

_Tiny hairy legs all over her, it got harder to breathe…_

  
“AUGH!”, Annabeth screamed as she jumped up in her bed, cold drops of sweat all over her body, and a unnaturally fast breathing. She was shaking, all of the terrible memories of her childhood cane back, memories she’d rather forget.

“Annabeth, are you okay?”.

Piper’s soothing voice echoed through the room, and a second later she felt her warm arms embrace her, ready to comfort her.

“Another one”, she whispered.

“Arachne?”.

The blonde demigod nodded, closing her eyes as the memories flooded her head.

“Damn that monster, I swear if I get the chance, I’m gonna punch her all the way back to Tartarus.

“It felt so real… I don’t want it”.

Silence for a single moment, before Piper pressed a gentle kiss on Annabeth’s cheek.

“It’s okay Annabeth, I’m here for you. I’m always here for you”, she said to her girlfriend, and Annabeth appreciated and loved Piper more than words could describe at this moment, at every moment.

“Can you…?”, she began, biting her lip.

“Charmspeak?”.

She nodded again, and Piper placed another kiss on her cheek, while one of her hands carefully stroked her cheek with a gentle touch.

“Of course sweetie. You’re going to sleep now, you want to sleep, and there is no more nightmares for tonight. You will have a really good dream”.

Literally seconds later, Annabeth began to snore as her head buried into Piper’s chest, not that she minded. Piper felt the slight wind every time Annabeth exhaled calmly, proof that the charmspeak has worked.

She was just happy that the rest of Annabeth’s night would be free from nightmares.

All she wanted was to see the daughter of Athena safe and sound, as the precious jewel she was.

She was Piper’s everything, and she knew they were meant to be together.

And being the daughter of Aphrodite probably made it true...


End file.
